3 From Hell
3 From Hell is the third installment in the Rob Zombie films featuring the Firefly Family. While it was initially planned that Captain Spaulding would appear throughout the film, Rob Zombie stated that health concerns prohibited Sid Haig from filming. Plot Summary The film opens with news reports covering the events at the end of the prior film. The reports also reveal that Baby, Otis, and Captain Spaulding miraculously survived being shot and that they will be tried for their crimes. The trial is widely covered and becomes a cause célèbre, with many people protesting that the trio is innocent or was only fighting against the system. All three are found guilty and are sentenced to life in prison. Captain Spaulding is executed by lethal injection in prison, however, Otis is reunited with his half-brother Winslow Foxworth "Foxy" Coltrane. The two manage to escape from jail during some outside prison work and in the process kill Rondo, who was on the same work crew but did not recognize Otis. Meanwhile Baby unsuccessfully seeks parole, as her mental state has greatly deteriorated since incarceration. Once free Otis and Foxy begin planning to free Baby from prison. To accomplish this they take the family and friends of Warden Virgil Dallas Harper hostage, demanding that he help Baby sneak out of prison or they will murder everyone. Harper follows their commands and sneaks Baby out of prison by disguising her as a guard, however, Otis and Foxy still kill everyone. Now united, the three are undecided as to what to do next but eventually decide to flee to Mexico, a decision that is made more pressing due to the unstable actions of Baby. Otis, Baby, and Foxy manage to successfully travel to a small town in Mexico that is celebrating the Day of the Dead and hole up in the town's only hotel. They briefly worry about being recognized but dismiss these concerns, unaware that the hotel's owner has recognized them and has alerted Rondo's son Aquarius to their location. The owner keeps them occupied by the celebration and local prostitutes, so as to keep them from moving to another area. The following morning Baby bonds with a local worker, Sebastian, who notices Aquarius's arrival. He warns Baby of the danger before running to warn Otis, just as Aquarius's men break into the whorehouse. Otis and Sebastian manage to hold them off until Foxy arrives and rescues them, after which Otis separates from them to find and kill the hotel owner. During this time Baby manages to kill several of Aquarius's men using a bow and arrow set she took from Harper's house. Eventually, Foxy and Baby are captured by Aquarius, who uses them to draw Otis out into the open. Otis and one of Aquarius's men have a knife fight while Sebastian, who had been shot and left for dead during Foxy and Baby's capture, sneaks up and silently frees Otis's kin. This enrages Aquarius, distracting his man in the knife fight and allowing Otis to gain the upper hand. He, Baby, and Foxy manage to overpower Aquarius, however, Sebastian is shot and killed in the process. The film ends with the trio immolating Aquarius before walking off into the town. Characters * Otis Driftwood * Baby Firefly * Winslow Foxworth "Foxy" Coltrane * Aquarius * Sebastian * Warden Virgil Dallas Harper * Rondo * Greta * Captain Spaulding * Mr. Baggy Britches Deaths *Captain Spaulding is executed off-screen via lethal injection *Several prisoners and guards are killed by Otis and Foxy while escaping the prison working site *Rondo is shot in the head with a handgun by Otis *Tony Commando is shot in the head with a shotgun by Otis *Nebraska's face is sliced off by Otis *Slackjaw and Poker are stabbed to death/gutted by Baby *Mr. Baggy Britches is shot in the forehead with a handgun by Otis *Guard Greta is strangled to death via chokehold by Baby *Gerald James is shot in the chest and beaten to death with a handgun by Otis *Judy Harper has her throat slit open by Foxy *Heather Starship Galen is stabbed several times in the chest by Baby *Warden Virgil Dallas Harper is shot in the forehead with a handgun by Otis *Burt Willie has his throat slit open by Baby *Juanita is shot several times with machine guns by The Black Satans *Princesa is shot in the head with a machine gun by The Black Satans *A Black Satan is shot in the head with an arrow and stabbed several times by Baby *A Black Satan is shot through the back of the head with an arrow by Baby *Bella is shot in the back of the head with a handgun by Aquarius *A Black Satan is shot with a shotgun by Foxy *A Black Satan is shot with a shotgun by Foxy *A Black Satan is shot in the chest and beaten to death with a handgun by Otis *A Black Satan is shot twice in the head with an arrow by Baby *Carlos Perro is shot several times with a machine gun by Otis *A Black Satan has a knife thrown into his neck by Baby *Sebastian is shot several times with a machine gun by a Black Satan *A Black Satan is shot in the head with a handgun by Foxy *A Black Satan is gutted with a machete by Otis *Aquarius is burned alive by Otis, Baby and Foxy Memorable Quotes * "I'm just a clown dancing to the sins of mankind" * "Hello America. Did you miss me?" * "Free the three!" * "This is my death factory, and YOU are my product" Category:Movies